


Marks of beauty

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Series: Unrelated Malex Fictions [1]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Biting, Drabble, M/M, Malex, vague references to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fixation on moles and teeth marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks of beauty

**Author's Note:**

> ohyestomwisdom (tumblr) will be blames for any fanfiction I ever write for dominion. This is most definitely her fault.

* * *

* * *

Their bodies hit the bed, not pausing to work the covers down enough to slide underneath them. Hands sought clothing, pulling shirts up, away from skin and naked flesh, over heads and musing hair; then carelessly tossed away, discarded like useless things. Belts were fought with between biting kisses- sweet ones following, softer and longer, deep enough that both stumbled, hands fumbling and forgetting their tasks. In the privacy of the shadows they bared one another, uncovering maps of lives lived far apart, separate and vastly different. 

Pale skin, burnt gold by the sun, scribed with dark blue lay in contrast to true pale, never burning despite eons under the harsh light- marked with moles, dark beauty spots scattered across fine skin like constellations. They were traces, followed with fingertips as curiosity overwhelmed lust, soft reverent touches that had no place anywhere save here. Fingertips were replaced with tongue, his mouth tracing the lines his hands hand drawn, and back into the dance they went. Caught in night's sway, and the illusion that this could last, that any of this could be real come dawn.

He pinned him, hands catching wrists and holding them to the sheets - was allowed this, given this small bit of power- and relished the music that poured from his throat as he sank his teeth into his hip. Michael's body arched at the bite, twisting into his mouth, pushing for more contact, and as he swept his thumb over the small mole on the inside of his captured wrist, Alex thought that maybe, this could be enough.


End file.
